Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha
by Hamtaro23
Summary: A bunch of marines from Red Army and Blue Army are left at the blood gulch to hold their own outposts during a civil war. What will happen! PG13 for language and battle scenes.
1. Character List

Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha

* * *

Red Army Personnel Roster 

3rd Squad, 1st Platoon, Delta Company, 103rd Regiment, 504th Division

Capt. Cameron Marks (001) the kind of dumb and kind of brilliant platoon leader of the small force stationed at Blood Gulch in the war against the Blues. He was originally part of Echo Company but when Donnings was transferred he was also transferred to look after him and make sure Donnings didn't kill anymore of his own men. He also teleports to other Outposts manned by Delta Company which include Sidewinder Outpost Bravo and Death Island Outpost Charlie and Battle Creek Outpost Zulu. He is an expert with the pistol and grenades and sometimes good with snipers.

Lt. Roger Donnings (008) was transferred from Death Island Outpost Sierra when he accidentally crashed a tank with several warthogs causing most of his ammo to explode killing a passenger on his tank. He was court-martialed but found not guilty because on close inspection the tank was malfunctioning. He is an expert with Covenant weapons and vehicles and a certified Banshee pilot.

First Sgt. Kendrick O'Harris (002) is the second in command of the squad despite the fact that Donnings is a Lieutenant. He likes reading and writing and keeps a secret dairy in his C: drive. He is the rocket launcher and Fuel Rod expert and uses Camouflage when assaulting the enemy. He was promoted to First Sergeant by Capt. Marks for bombing the shit out of a warthog and rendering it useless to the Blues. When one needs heavy artillery, radio O'Harris.

Master Sgt. Lane Peterson (003) is the Squad's radio man. He calls in artillery from O'Harris, Pelican evacuations and sets up dates for Mic with girl stationed in Battle Creek Outpost Zulu of 3rd Platoon. He is an expert with shotguns and God with the M41 LAAG. He is also deadly in close combat with his unexpected use of melee.

Sgt. Mike "Mic" Donald (004) is the communications specialist of the Reds and also the oldest NCO in the platoon. He is an expert with microphones, warthogs and tanks. He enjoys tampering with the com link system of the Blues and eavesdrops on their activity. For this reason when moving out Mic is usually point and when on stand down, the intelligence officer.

Corp. Matt "Donkey" Kennings (005) is the only corporal in the squad and the only certified to use a sniper rifle and a custom scope. People refer to him as Donkey (because they are too polite to call him "ass") due to his obvious stupidity and cocky ways. Despite his stupidity in combat Matt proves himself in times of need by actually hit the enemy, once in a while.

Pvt. Carl Sanders (006) is a green recruit from Reach. Fresh out of basic training, he is here to replace Richard Millers who died in an accident. No one on red is willing to talk of this matter. Sanders is good with the AR and running things over with the Tank. He enjoys talking to Liana in the Blue army over the com link tampered by Mic for personal and recon reasons. He is also expert with the flamethrower although rarely needed and never used.

Medic George "Doc" Turner (007) is the only medic on the squad. He is more a mechanic than an actual medic for there are rare fatalities and casualties so he tends the warthogs and tanks. He is referred to as Doc and has the Red Cross Symbol painted on his arm. He often calls base to patch through to his girlfriend on Reach who is finishing basic training.

* * *

Blue Army Personnel Roster 

1st Squad, 2nd Platoon, Alpha Company, 122nd Regiment, 409th Division

Lt. Elaine Kerkenson (1-00) is the commanding officer of this squad. An excellent officer with all the respect for the rules and all the disrespect for the rules she is admired by most. She hates the Reds but in time will learn to like one. She was trained in advanced infantry combat after basics and is a trained paratrooper. She was originally ordered to be sent to the front lines of this civil war far away from the gulch; due to mix up of paper work she was transferred here while a fresh green recruit was transferred to the front line where he became a famous Captain for his act in the Battle of Cooper Island.

First Sgt. Harry "Bob" Boberton (1-01) is second in command and the vehicles specialist. He's main area of expertise how ever are grenades. He knows all the tricks from rigging a plasma grenade to making bombs with fragmentations grenades. He taken down the LAAG guns on of the hogs and made it mobile and hand held. He is known as "Bob" because his last name is too long.

Master Sgt. Leo Lance Ryan Striker (1-02) is the Sniper of the Blue Squad. He can spot anything moving and in close range shoot anything moving without the scope. He customized his own scope to a maximum zoom of 50x. Originally he was part of an elite Sniper Unit for light recon and night attacks before the main assault but the Squad was broken up since most of the recon was done by warthog and no assault ever happened. He was shipped out to Blood Gulch on short notice.

Sgt. Larry "Gomer" Pyle (1-03) is called Gomer because of his slight chubbiness and stupidity and unstable state of mind that all resemble the character from the Stanley Kubrick film "Full Metal Jacket" on the Vietnam War that only Liana, a classic movie freak would ever know. Gomer is the radio man and communication specialist and tampers with the red com link and knows that Mic tampers with the blue com link, though he never says anything about it.

Sgt. Liana Willson (1-04) was promoted 2 days after she came because of her heroic act of driving a hog into enemy territory, ditching it there and running back with a fuel rod while the hog itself was blown to bits by Red artillery. She is the squad intelligence officer. She reads maps like books and is good with pistols and rocket launchers. She also talks to Sanders over the tampered com link. She discovered that there's another reason besides recon that she talk to him.

Corp. Milton Carp (1-05) is a stealth expert. Using the camouflage and over shield combo he infiltrates the enemy bases without ever being noticed. He is kind of dumb and most likely gets shot at no matter what he does but he manages to save himself with a shotgun. He refers tom himself as Satan with a shotgun.

Corp. Earnest "Havoc" Stein (1-06) is the artillery man. He can use the fuel rod, rocket launcher, the LAAG and rocket launcher mounted on the hog. He is called in as gunner or heavy artillery. He is a veteran of the Death Island Siege and The Battle Creek Assault. He enjoys listening to rock music and is referred to as Havoc for mass destruction and the loud music he puts on over the com link.

Pvt. Jack "Bull" Johnson (1-07) is the only private on the squad and the only recruit. He is referred to as Bull for his liking for bulls and bullshit. He is fresh from basic training and writes letters to girlfriend constantly. He enjoys donuts and coffee in the morning. He is an expert with dismantling hogs and cracking codes. He is point on missions and is very good with an assault rifle and melee attacks.

Medic Eugene Rinnings (1-08) is the medic. It is that simple. He is the medic. He likes simple things such as being the medic and nothing but the medic. He has the Red Cross symbol paint on and treats patients. He loves brevity and simplicity and is often confused by complexity.

* * *

Red Army Non-combat Personnel Roster 

Reporter Graham Ace (009) is the reporter for the Red Army New stationed at the Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha. He sends back his manuscripts to base via Pelican Mail picked up by the mailman who runs mail for both armies. He also carries a recorder on which he takes with him on missions and shoots the battle. Ace when through basic training and if necessary will pick up a rifle and fight.

Engineer Mark Silver (010) is the engineer of the squad. He builds tunnels and intricate maps of the surroundings and finds ways to improve the base. He is non-combat personnel and stays at base on missions as radio man.

* * *

Blue Army Non-combat Personnel Roster 

Reporter John Kilmon (1-09) is the reporter of Blue Stars stationed at the Blood Gulch Outpost when his original Boarding Action Outpost Tango was destroyed leaving Boarding Action in the Red Army's hands. He has a mini camera installed in his helmet and records scenes from it. He sends his manuscript via Pelican mail also. He is trained as an infantryman and can fight.

Engineer Don Hunter (1-10) is the engineer and built the Infinity Outpost bridges during the Battle of Infinity. He also helped in constructing the Danger Canyon Outpost Delta bridges. He is now part of Blood Gulch Alpha outpost.

* * *

Red Army Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha Base Personnel 

Operator Mike Daniels (011) is the operator who receives Doc's mail to his girlfriend, the monthly reports and status check up and also responds to emergency Pelican evacuations and calls for air support. The mission briefings are transferred from Daniels to Capt. Marks as well as mission de-briefings.

* * *

Blue Army Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha Base Personnel 

Operator Lewis Nicks (1-11) is the multi-tasking operator for all Alpha bases in the Blue Army. He is quite busy all the time and responds to only emergencies. He also receives the mission briefings for Kerkenson and de-briefings.

* * *

So there you have it! A character list. The story begins in the next chapter. REMEMBER: THESE ARE ALL MARINES! NOT SPARTANS! 


	2. Recon

Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha

Chapter One: Recon

The com link clicked on. Static made it across the line to Matt Kennings' helmet. "Mic, it's on." Matt said. The static clearing up a bit and Mic or Mike Donald's voice made it to Matt's ears. It was crackled but audible.

"Yup, the squad com link line is set." Mic replied, "Can you see anything from your position?"

Matt who was also referred to as Donkey, was the squad's sniper and he was out on his daily recon patrol. "No," Donkey replied, "No movement on the outer perimeter. They must be inside.

"Well, come back then. No one is out there, there's no point for you to be other there watching dust roll across the gulch." Mic said. Donkey was on the cliff to the left for red base, directly in front of the Blue Army's teleport landing.

"Roger that sir. Packing up and leaving." Donkey picked up his sniper which sat on a tripod and tucked the tripod away into his pack and slowly descended down the cliff. He returned to base. The base was small but adequate for 10 people and a room for mission briefings and other tasks.

Donkey put his sniper away with the other weapons and returned to his bunk. He began reading a book. Several hours passed and Lt. Donnings returned. His bunk was across from Donkey and he sat there busy fiddling with a needler when suddenly a large boom occurred half way across the gulch. The whole base shook.

"What the hell is that?" Donnings asked, "That sounded like a tank shell. Blue doesn't have any tanks, we don't either. Maybe we should get one..."

"Lieutenant I want another recon patrol sent out immediately to figure out what that was." Captain Marks arrived inside the bunker. "I am not taking any chances, I want to know what caused that noise."

"Yes sir." Donnings got up and saluted the Captain as he left, "Donkey take Sanders out to the cave overlooking Blue base and give me a full report by 1200 hours."

"Sir, yes sir!" Donkey saluted Donnings, grabbed his sniper and went looking for Sanders. Sanders was reading a Warthog Manual in a rocket hog and testing a few switches when Donkey arrived.

"Sanders, we are going out on a recon patrol. I need you to take a shot gun and pistol incase we are seen." Donkey explained to Sanders, "Meet me on top of base. I'll set the teleporter coordinates to land us by the caves. We don't want to land in Battle Creek now do we?"

"No Donkey, that's why I should double check those coordinates for you, sir." Sanders said. He got up and put his pistol in its holster and went to get a shotgun.

Upon arriving on top of the base, Sanders checked his ammo and put the shotgun on safety. Donkey was busy setting coordinates. "Goddamn thing! I don't want Battle Creek! I want 0 comma 2 comma 4! I want to be teleported over there! Not half way across Halo!" Donkey was frustrated.

Sanders checked his ammo one more time and cleaned his shotgun. It was 1000. Then it was 1030 hours. Donkey went on to fiddle with the teleporter settings. Sanders looked at his watch impatiently.

"Sir, would you like some help with that?" Sanders offered at 1115 hours.

"No thank you," Donkey replied, "I am capable of doing this!"

By this time, Peterson the radio man appeared on top of base. "What's the hold up corporal?" He asked. "H-Hour for you patrol was 1000 hours. Why is taking so long? I have to get a new radio over at base! I got to use the teleporter and teleport to base."

"Sorry sir, I am having a bit of technical difficulty with these controls." Donkey explained.

"Let me see that."

* * *

Blue Base

Several Hours Ago

"This is Pelican one-ohh-nine please clear the LZ for the drop." The pelican radioed over. Larry Pyle or Gomer replied over the radio, "LZ is clear, you may proceed."

"Drop off of one Scorpion tank initiated," The pelican radioed over. The rest of the blue squad were behind base, not visible from the cliff. The pelican dipped a bit lower and the cargo haul opened. It landed completely with the haul open and a new Scorpion tank in the back.

The officer from the 10th Armored drove the Scorpion out of the haul and handed a manual and the tank over to Lt. Kerkenson. Elaine took the manual and thanked the officer. The pelican radioed over one more time to Gomer and left.

"Ma'am permission to speak?" Pvt. Jack "Bull" Johnson asked Elaine.

"Go a head Bull,"

"None of us here knows how to use a tank," He stated, "So why do we need it?"

"Because it looks shiny and it scares the shit out of other people without a tank," Harry "Bob" Boberton replied.

"That and the fact that the tank gives us an advantage in combat." Elaine explained.

"But Bull is right!" Striker piped up, his brown eye glittering, "None of us can drive it!"

Murmurs of agreement swept over the squad. "That's why we have a manual!" Bob said in a matter of fact voice.

"So you drive it Bob!" Striker proposed. "Raise your hand if you want Bob to drive." Everyone but Bob put their hands up.

"Oh, fine you bloody bastards!" Bob grabbed the manual and hoped into the driver seat. "Okay let's see here, to start engines press the red button." Bob looked at the controls, "The red button!? There are at lease 5 red buttons! Great! Okay...Eni Mini Meni....MO!" Bob landed on the 4th button. Unknown to Bob but written underneath the button were the words "Fire Shell". "Okay this button then."

KABOOOMM!!!!!

"Shit."

* * *

Red Base

Present Time

Peterson, Sanders and Donkey were all now trying to set coordinates to use the teleporter.

"Try this button," Donkey suggested.

"No that's the invert time button, we don't want to invert time! We want 0 comma 2 comma 4!" Peterson exclaimed. "This is hopeless! Can't you just go there on foot? It's not hard to walk across the gulch."

"It takes too long. Captain wants my recon report by 1200 hours, I got an hour left!" Donkey said looking at his watch apprehensively.

"I think Peterson is right, we ought to walk there," Sanders said, "After all getting something is better than nothing."

"I know!" Donkey suddenly shouted. "We can take a hog!"

"No you can not use this hog!" Donnings stated sternly.

"Why not?" Donkey asked, perplexed by Donning's remark.

"Because I love my hog!" Donnings petted the hog and gave it a hug. "My sweet little wart hog, I love you!"

"But sir, I thought you were married." Sanders said, "Are you having an affair with the Squad's hog?"

"Affair? Hog?" Donnings jumped up, "NO! NO! What are you talking about! I do not love the hog!" He cried! His large blue eyes alert at the fact that someone might be on to his secret.

"So...why can't we take it?"

"Fine! Take it! Take it!" Donnings let go of the hog. Donkey put his sniper next to his seat and jumped in, Sanders sat in the passenger seat. "Thank you ,sir!" And with that Donkey stepped on the gas pedal and roared off leaving a trail of dust.

"Farewell, my sweet love!" Donnings waved. He sighed and returned to his bunk to fiddle with the needler, still saddened by the leaving of the hog.

"TURN!" Sanders cried as the hog almost collided with a massive rock.

"Would ya calm down! I know what I'm doing!" Another sharp turn and Sanders almost fell out of the hog.

"Yeah right," Sanders regained control and settled back into the hog. The hog reached the caves. Donkey continued to drive it up to the cliff.

"Donkey, what are you doing?"

"Driving,"

"You are going to get us crushed and kill Lieutenant Donning's hog."

"Really?"

"Yes you should stop,"

"Okay."

Donkey stopped the hog and got out, so did Sanders. The walked to the end of the cliff and into the mini tunnel and out to the exit facing Blue Base.

Donkey laid down his sniper on the tripod and laid down prone. So did Sanders but he looked through his pistol scope.

"Mic, this is Donkey, do you copy?" Donkey patched a line through using the squad com link.

"I copy, what do you see?" Mic asked.

"They are all out back. Standing next to a tank. They are all talking, arguing over something. One of the guys is in the tank and shooting the machine gun at the gulch walls."

"So they got a tank?" Mic asked.

"Yup, a Scorpion."

"Get out of there before someone sees you and blows both of you to bits!" Mic instructed.

"Roger that." Once again Donkey packed up his sniper and scope and Sanders flicked the safety on the shotgun.

They returned to find the warthog gone, it was no longer where they left it. "Where is it?" Sanders asked.

"Uh, I really don't know."

"I think it fell of the side, you parked it pretty badly." Sanders pointed out. Donkey looked over the edge.

"Yeah it fell of all right, the LAAG is okay, it looks fine." Donkey said. "Let's get it. And get back to base."

"Yeah."

They fetched the hog and found it to be toppled over with a few scratches and a broken mirror but other than that it was fine. They drove past the massive rock and another sharp turn. They were almost at base when suddenly the hog spurted and coughed. It stopped and shook.

Donnings hearing the hog rushed outside. He reached the base exit in time to see the hog fall into millions of pieces.

"Oops." Donkey whispered, he held up a tiny screw which he detached form the hog because it was loose.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Donnings screamed.

* * *

Well the end of the first chapter! Hope you liked it! 


End file.
